Epic Mickey 3: Heart Of Stone
by XxOzzyfozzyxX
Summary: The Walt brothers must unite once more to save Wasteland. They will have a perilous and trying journey ahead of them, one that will give rise to new foes and new heroes. Can the Walt brothers save Wasteland once again? Also, what is going on with everyone's favorite mouse? All will be revealed in Epic Mickey 3: Heart of Stone!


"Hey fellas, lookie what I got! I found daddies remote!" One of the bunny children held up their father's remote like it was a golden trophy they had won in a competition. They were standing on a shelf above their siblings, looking down at them. "Come on we should shoot off some fireworks!"

"Uhhh I don't know Benjamin it sounds kinda dangerous." One of the little sister bunny siblings said up to her brother. She looked very nervous, she was actually the youngest of the children. She was also the runt of the bunny litter too.

"Oh, come on Briar Rose, this is gonna be a BLAST!" Benjamin snickered, giving his siblings a mischievous grin. "This could be our only chance to shoot of fireworks just like dad does, come on let's get going everyone!" He hopped down onto barrel and then down to the floor, making a small dull thud when he landed on his tiny small hind legs. "Alright everybody, here we go! Let's go find daddy's stash of fireworks!"

"Oh how's about we play follow the leader?!"

"That sounds like a splendid idea Bandit old buddy!" Benjamin took in a deep breath and began to sing in a lively tune, "Following the leader, the leader, the leader! We're following the leader, wherever he may dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee day, tee dum, tee dee it's part of the game we play!" He hopped along his eagerness showing clearly with his bouncing steps. "I am the leader, the leader, the leader! So follow me along! And sing our silly song!"

"Tee dum, tee dee, the words are easy to say, just a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day! Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee dum! We're one for all, and all of us out for fun! We march in line and follow the other one, with a teedle ee do a teedle ee do tee dum!" The other bunny children harmonized as their brother Benjamin lead them around the house searching for the fireworks.

It was lucky for the bunny children because today their parents were out celebrating their anniversary together. Thankfully since it had been peaceful since the Mad Doc had become a good toon, there was no need for a baby sitter. So, they could search without the risks of being caught by their parents.

"Following the leader, the leader, the leader we're following the leader, wherever he may go. We're out to find the works, the works, the works, we're out to find the works! Because he told us so!"

"Look there!" Benjamin gasped as they came across a safe in their father's room. Their brother handed the remote off to Briar Rose. "Come on fellas and ladies, let's see if we can open this safe!" He went over and place his ears against the cold metal of the safe.

Three of his other siblings, Bea, Bernie and Bianca placed their paws on the safe's lock and began to turn it. They went slowly so Benjamin could listen for the tumbles and vibrations of the lock.

"Okayyyyy let's see…..the combination issss….." Benjamin closed his eyes and concentrated. It only took him five minutes to crack the combination. "It's mom's birthday! The lock combination is mom's birthday, quick let's put the number in!"

Briar Rose watched her siblings, she didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about all this. She really didn't want to be shooting off fireworks without parental supervision. There were so many things that could go wrong.

Someone could get hurt, a building could catch fire, they could break something! This was serious and all her bigger siblings didn't seem concerned at all. Maybe she was just being far too paranoid?

"Yes! We're in, come on let's grab some fireworks and go!" Benjamin went over and swiped the remote from Briar Rose and patted her atop the head. "Come on sis, don't be so nervous, fireworks are pretty right? You love pretty things! Like those delicious blossoms mom grows in her garden!" He could sense she was nervous, so brotherly reassurance was in order.

"Well…" Briar Rose began, sounding very nervous and unsure as she fiddled with her paws. "I dooooooo like pretty things." She gave him a sheepish grin.

"That's my favorite youngest sis!" Benjamin patted her on her shoulder and then looked over his. "Bernard, Beatrice and Bandit you guys carry the fireworks since you all are very strong lifters!" And with that the bunny siblings filed out in a bouncy line. All of them chattering in excitement, all of them trying to decide where they should set the fireworks off.

"Sayyyy why don't we set them off near the Walt Disney, statue! It's been recently remolded and we can have a little fireworks celebration in its honor!" Bandit gushed out, hopping next to Benjamin. He was carrying three fireworks with him, red, blue and green, they were lifted over his head.

"Ohhh right! Daddy added uncle Mickey on the other side of Walt Disney!" Benjamin replied, his voice whimsical and jolly. "Yes, we shall do that! I'm sure that everyone who sees it will love it!" The bunny children all excitedly bounced to their destination, keeping a watchful eye out for the other toons. They had to sneak around like little thieves, as though they were escaping into the night.

Which actually wasn't far from the truth, it was evening now and getting darker. But it was still light enough out for the bunnies to know where they were going. As soon as they reached the Walt Disney statue, they set up the ten fireworks they had smuggled out of the house. They had made sure that their fireworks were set up a great distance away from the statue, that way none of the fireworks would hit it.

"Alright let's light up the sky!" Benjamin held his dad's remote up and pressed it. All ten firework fuses began to light and the sparks made their way to destinations. "Everyone stand back a little!" He moved back, using a waving gesture with his hands so his siblings would do the same.

They waited and watched eagerly as the first firework launched itself into the air. It spiraled as it flew like a majestic bird into the sky. Then it exploded in an array of brilliant oranges, purples and reds. The bunny children all cheered as firework after firework went off. They were all having a blast and as they bounced, they didn't notice one of the fireworks became slightly undone from its holster.

All save for Briar Rose whom was the only one paying attention to the last firework which was a rose pink. "G-Guys?" She tried speaking over the ninth firework that was crackling in the sky. This was one of the fireworks that exploded and then exploded into smaller fireworks that exploded into even smaller ones until they vanished.

"Guysssss!" She cried out again just as the ninth firework faded from the sky. That was when the tenth firework shot out and zipped past over the top of the Walt statue head. Then it hit a sign, and bounced back and the children.

"LOOK OUT!' Benjamin screamed as he grabbed Briar Rose and pushed his siblings away. The firework smacked into someone's house and then bounced back again like a deadly boomerang of exploding death.

The firework collided with the pedestal of the Walt Disney, Mickey and Oswald statues. "HIT THE GROUND!" The bunny children all ran and jumped, pinning themselves to the ground. Benjamin had thrown himself over Briar Rose to protect her.

The firework exploded and the ground shook furiously like an earthquake. As soon as the crackling stopped the bunny kids all hopped up, Benjamin helping his younger sister up. They stared at the statues with worry.

Benjamin let out a relieved sigh when he didn't see any damage. "Well that's a relief, all we have to do is clean it up a little." Benjamin went over and jumped on the statue and began using his tail as a cotton swab. He hopped back down when he was satisfied, "There it's good as new and polished! No more powder! I wonder what dad made these statues out of…titanium?"

"Hey uh we should really get going." Bea spoke up, looking around nervously. "We need to get home before we get caught and with all that noise other toons might come out to see what happened."

"Right come on let's go!"

They all began to head back, but one little bunny was staring intently at something. She could see a small crack on the pedestal, the crack traveled from the ground, up the side of the pedestal and near the shoe of Walt's statue. "But guys…" She said, her voice squeaky because they had left a crack in the statue.

"No buts Briar Rose, come on we don't wanna get caught!" Benjamin called out to her as he leads his siblings away. "Come on let's get home and act like nothing happened!" They all agreed and hopped along home.

"But….but…" Briar Rose watched her siblings leave before she glanced over her shoulder. "But what if the statues break and fall on someone?" She muttered worriedly to herself, she went to follow her siblings only to see out of the corner of her eyes as she turned away from the statue, something dark and inky bubbling from the crack.

But when she looked back the dark ink bubbles were nowhere to be seen. Briar Rose looked around fearfully, she suddenly felt overwhelmed with fear for some reason. She crawled over to the statue on her four paws, like a cat pinning herself low to the ground. She hesitantly reached over with her front paw and patted at the crack, tilting her head. "Huh…that was weird."

"BRIAR ROSE!"

Briar Rose jumped with shock coursing through her. "Coming big brother!" The little bunny scampered off. This time she didn't see the dark bubbles swelling to the surface of the crack. Nor did she hear the soft cackles that followed.

" _Once again Wasteland would face danger, an old enemy would rise and make itself known. Wasteland needed their heroes Oswald their leader, and my apprentice Mickey Mouse once more, to save the day._

 _However, they won't be able to do it alone, new heroes will rise up in the face of this calamity. They needed all the help they could get, especially since a certain mouse was feeling under the weather…"_

 _\- Yen Sid_


End file.
